A Love Revealed
by littlegreentink
Summary: Ginny falls behind in school due to her new love for drawing Snape has assigned Draco to tutor her. They have to stay over Christmas break for the sessions. Is knowledge the only thing Ginny will get out of this break?


Today was Ginny's first day as a sixth year at Hogwarts. She was a tad nervous because over the summer she had developed...a lot...she had curves now..she was no longer the flat chested and flat arsed little girl she had been in all the previous years. She wasnt fat though she was pretty fit from playing quidditch with Ron and Harry over the summer. She had been put into advanced potions and transfiguration and was to be taking it with the 7th years. When she got to school she found out that Harry and Ron had failed and that only Hermione would be taking the class with her. She laughed at that..it was far better that way...she didn't need Ron being all overprotective...which might be difficult since her new body came...

The first day of classes she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and got her class schedule to her dismay she found that Slytherin and Gryffindor would be taking potions AND transfiguration together..**great...**she thought..she picked up a ham and cheese omlette and began eating soon it was time for her first class. Potions.She walked into the classroom nervously herstraight red hair billowing behind her.Draco and his crowd of Slytherins were already there she walked in with Hermione (who wasnt as developed as she was...amazingly). Draco heard the door to the dungon close andlooked up. When hesaw herhe looked her up and down **DAMMMMNNN! she she is so sexy...what? what am i thinking! i cant be thinking like that SHES A WEASLY!** he banished the thoughts quickly. Her and Hermione were the last to arrive so they got stuck with a table up front and in front of MALFOY of all people..Draco sighed and those thoughts came back into his head...**she is so hot...god... **he very quickly banished the thoughts once again

Snape entered his classroom. He said quickly "The seat you are sitting in today will be your ASSIGNED seat for the rest of the year. With that said turn to page 234 and begin making your potions"

Draco look stunned **uh...why did she have to sit there?of all places...now i will NEVER be able to get my work done...why are these feelings uprooting? i thought i banished them from my head...ugh..**the he thought he sighed then turned to the page and began his potion. The potion took the entire class period. with only a few minutes until the end of class everyone quickly finished up bottling their potions and writing their name on the vials. Set their vials on Professer Snape's desk and gathered their things and left.

Ginny moved onto Transfiguration which she also took with the Slytherin 7th years..she was very smart and very much ahead. They started by changing utencils into animals. Professor Mcgonagall instructed that they would be transforming objects to animals until after Christmas break. Ginny sighed **i cant believe im stuck doing the same thing over and over again until after christmas break...**she continued turning her quill into animals and then changing it back...soon the class was over..

Both houses walked talking amongst themselves to the great hall it was time for lunch and Ginny's stomach was grumbling. After lunch Ginny walked out onto the grounds and stared out across the lake.**Hogwarts really is beautiful...** Ginny had a free period to do whatever she wished since she was taking 2 classes more advanced then she should be..she figured why not make use of that sketch book mum bought me on my birthday.( Ginny began drawing little pictures of little detail earlier that year and her mum came across them and bought her the sketch book for her birthday since Ginny was obviously very talented at drawing) Ginny knew she was an alright drawer but she wanted to know if she could draw something harder like a person or something so she sat down in front of the mirror and started drawing the reflection. when she was finished she noticed that she really was very good at this.

After the free period was over she went to Divination she hated this class with a passion. The smell of the classroom was horrific Ginny wrinkled her nose at the smell...uh...**that is the WORST smell EVER!** she took a seat by a girl in Gryffindor...they started talking and then the professor walked in. **that woman is crazy **class went by pretty fast but Ginny didnt even know it because she had been sketching the whole class..she didnt need to know it she didnt want to take the class in the first place but..she had too it was easy to fake and that is what she did...she only studied when there was a test..

Ginny and the rest of the school continued like this for the year everyone was relieved when Christmas break was almost there...only a few days away...

An owl was sent to Draco early the morning before the holidays to meet Professor Snape in his room after breakfast. Draco sighed and thought to himself **_what does he want now? _**Breakfast ended too quickly that morning he reluctantly got up and walked to the potions class. He entered the room to Snape yelling at Ginny. Draco chuckled to himself but walked into the room. When Snape realized that he had entered he stopped yelling.

"I need you to tutor Ms. Weasly seems her grades have fallen. She needs help on mastering potions on pages 568 and 875" Snape said

"WHAT? WHY ME?" Draco replied he thought to himself** _well at least i will be with Ginny..shes been on my mind everyday since the first day of classes not to mention the summer before that..._**

"Because you are by far the best at Potions"... **_lately _**Snape thought to himself

"Well thats for sure. When do I have to do this?"

"Over Christmas break. EVERYDAY except of course Christmas. Starting the night that the holidays begin for everyone else."

Draco and Ginny stared at their professor shocked. They started protesting telling him that they each had plans for this holiday.

Snape held up his hand "That is enough. There will be nothing stopping you two from staying here I have already owled your families telling them that you need to make up some work, No Draco i didnt forget about those tests you missed. I will owl you when i have set up a date and time for you to take the tests."

Draco sighed "Is anyone else going to be here?"

"Why?" Snape asked curiously

"Just wondering" Draco replied

"No one other then myself, Madam Pomfrey, and Dumbledore but you can hold your sessions anywhere in the castle except offices."

Draco sighed.."Alright"

"You are dismissed"

Ginny got up and walked out of the room thinking to herself **_i wonder why Professer Snape is making me stay over the holidays im not failing...i admit im not doing THAT well but i dont have an F i really dont need the help my mind has just been elsewhere lately...oh well...i will be able to be with Draco for the WHOLE break ALONE..i like him SO much but i am pretty sure he doesn't care for me we are from completely different worlds not to mention our families DESPISE eachother_**

She walked down the corrider and to her surprise Draco had been trying to catch up with her.**_ She had to act like she hated him after all she wasn't supposed to like him_**

"what do you want Draco?"

"I dont want this to get out weasly."

"and you think i DO?"

"Just keep it to yourself ok?"

"fine" she turned and walked away

He watched her walk away..**_She is the most magnificent creature ever _**he began thinking to himself he quickly banished the thoughts

"HEY DRACO"

Draco turned around and there was Blaise walking with Pansy by his side

"Hey Blaise. Hey Pansy. Whats going on?"

"Just wondering if you would like to come to the manor for christmas break"

"I would love to but i cant?"

"why the hell not?"

"Snape is making me stay here to make up some tests i missed"

"Oh. sorry mate"

"i'll live"

Draco looked down at his watch "Sorry I gotta run" he was going to be late for Snape's class and that wouldnt go over well. Draco walked into the classroom just in time Snape glared at him "Close call" Draco replied "Yeah im sorry professor it wont happen again" Ginny looked at him amazed Draco had never been this close to being late before...

Potions class was utterly boring that day. They just read from the text and took notes. At the end of class Snape assigned a foot of parchment on the Polyjuice potion due the day they come back from the holidays since today was the LAST day of classes.

Hermione and Ginny headed for Transfiguration with Malfoy ahead of them a few steps and all of a sudden he stopped in the middle of the corridor Ginny hadn't noticed and ran right into him he turned around and saw her. he looked at her dazed then came back to his senses when she said "You Ok? You look off"

"I WAS fine until you ran into me"

"I WOULDNT have run into you if you didnt stop in the middle of the corridor for NO reason"

he didnt know what to say since he did..He made up a lame excuse "I thought someone called my name so i stopped and turned around is that a problem weasel?"

"Shut up Malfoy" she said as she continued walking towards the classroom. They took their seats and continued doing what they had been doing since the first day of classes. Transfiguration went by slowly but when it ended Hermione glanced over to Ginny and mouthed 'Meet you in the Library' Ginny nodded and made her way to the library to start and hopefully finish her potions homework. It didnt take long to finish her work and when she did it was time for lunch

"Hermione. Why dont we start heading for the Great Hall..its almost time for lunch" Ginny said

"One second let me just write this down"

"HERMIONE! YOU ALREADY HAVE 2 ROWS OF PARCHMENT! COME ON!"

"you are right lets go"

"Hermione you are an overacheiver.."

"I know..I cant help it"

"You need to tell Ron you like him so you HAVE a LIFE!"

"WhaT?"

"Oh dont play dumb you know you like him..."

she stopped talking as they approached their spot at the table. Ron immediatly looked up and moved aside Ginny knew he liked Hermione. They just won't admit it.. not to themselves and definantly not to eachother. Lunch went by very slowly which was fine with Ginny.She really didnt want to go to divination the most boring load of crap ever! but it was soon time.

The divination room smelled just as bad everyday as it did the very first day of classes. **_im never going to get used to that smell EVER! _**Divination actually went by pretty quickly. The class was over since there was no classes the rest of the day the trio and Ginny walked to Hagrids to see him before most of them left. They soon arrived and talked for a while. Hagrid looked at the time and said "we better get going" and they all headed for the great hall for dinner. The feast was amazing. Dumbledore planned on the Christmas dinner tonight because only two students were staying over the holidays. It was nearly 10:00 before the feast was finished. Everyone headed up to their rooms to pack except Ginny who decided to take a walk out by the lake (her favorite place at hogwarts especially at night) and found Draco was there. She didnt know what to do so she just remained by the side of the lake. He eventually noticed she was standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like im doing?"

he didnt answer he very well knew that she was standing by the lake watching the moon light reflect off of it.she took the opportunity.

"Why are you out here?"

"Same reason you are."

"Really? and what would that be?"

"Passing time"

"Well that is one reason.."

"The other..."

"Thinking..."

"about?"

"someone..is that okay?"

"it depends on who it is.."

"that is for me to know..."

"is it Potter?"

"NO! I got over him years ago..."

"Well, just checking..who is it?"

"None of your business!"

"Fine.Dont tell me..."

"I wont!"

"i...im going to go back inside"

he walked away and back into the castle..he almost told her that he came out there to think of her but he stopped himself. he couldnt tell her now.he would wait until one of their tutoring sessions..

She decided to go back in shortly after him. She came to the portrait hole and muttered "Arya" the portrait of the fat lady swung open. Ginny went into her room and saw everyone else already asleep but she wasnt the least bit tired so she sat down at the desk and after a moment realized she hadn't asked Draco what time and where they should meet for their first session. She quickly sqribbled on a peice of parchment

_Malfoy, _

_Where and when will the first session be? _

_-Ginny_

she tied it to her owl Tiger that she had just gotten this year and sent it off to Draco. He replied faster then she thought.

_Couldn't this wait until tomorrow?_

_-Malfoy_

they went back and forth for a few minutes:

_it could but i would rather know ahead of time where i have to be at what time and such. plus i didnt want to forget._

_-Ginny_

_Forget? How could you forget as me as your tutor? We will meet in the Library after everyone leaves. Sound good to you?_

_-Malfoy_

she sighed and thought **_hes right..i probably wouldnt have forgot seeing as how i like him so much _**quickly pushing that though out of her mind she replied.

_Sounds good to me. See you tomorrow._

_-Ginny_

_See you tomorrow_

She figured she should get some sleep so she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed and closed the hangings. Morning came far too soon. She wasnt looking forward to doing work the whole holiday but it was her fault her grades slipped she was too into sketching..it seemed to take up all of her time..but she was getting better.. plus sometimes she would just doodle Draco on the paper and surround it by hearts and stars and things like that...she got up and brushed her long straight red hair and got her casual clothes on and headed down the the great hall she arrived faster then she thought she settled down beside Hermione who was talking to Harry and Ron about coming to the Burrow over Christmas holiday she got a little jealous but then he walked in and all jealousy fled from her...he saw her looking at him and he smirked she looked down and blushed...**what was that smirk supposed to mean? **the question wandered through her mind all morning it only fled when they called for the students to board the train..Ginny walked her friends to the gates as did Draco. They waved goodbye to their friends. Ginny turned and started walking away and then she tripped over a root. BaM! "OUCH!" and within moments Draco was by her side helping her up

"You ok?"

"I think i broke it" he picked up her wrist and started feeling around it and asking if it hurt

"OW"

"Well that one hurt..."

"Obviously"

"well lets get you to the hospital wing"

"I can walk" just then she fell in a whole and broke her ankle

"WHERE THE HELL IS ALL THIS SHITE COMING FROM!"

"I guess you will need my help after all" he smirked "put your arm around my neck"

she did so and then felt herself being picked up he cradled her in his arms and started walking towards the castle **wow hes strong **they reached the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was furious but she started working

"meet me in the library when you get fixed up and on your way there dont hurt yourself"

"alright. see you in a few."

A few minutes later Ginny was patched up she was walking out of the hospital wing she started towards the library and saw Draco at the end of the stairs. She was almost to the end of the stair case and slipped on the wet stairs and fell into Draco's arms **_i wonder why the stairs are wet...oh probably from earlier..._**

"Having a bad day?"

"yes" **i may be getting hurt a lot but being in his arms made it all worth while...**

"well lets head to the library"

"yeah.."

They got to the library looked up the needed ingredients for the potion jotted it down on a peice of parchment and went to Snape's classroom Ginny started the potion as Draco told her how to add the ingredients, how much, and what to do once the ingredients were added. They had soon finished the first potion but it wasnt as lime green as it should have been it was more of a pea green..

"we will try again tomorrow" he said

"Alright. Do you just want to meet here?"

"yeah."

"Alright see you then" she turned to leave..

"wait!"

"yeah?"

"will you uhm...help me study for those tests?"

"sure."

"i know you arent failing..but i also know you arent passing. What happened?"

"I got involved." his heart sank

"ii in what?"

"drawing"

"oh" he said with a sigh of relief

"can i see them?"

she looked at him amazed..then she started to think **those drawings of his name and all that are in there!**

"uh..."

"oh come on! let me see!"

"i cant"

"why?"

"because there is something in there that you dont need to see..."

"and that would be?"

"just something..."

"fine!"

"lets get back to the tests..."

"alright" he said sadly

they studied for the next few hours and he finally said " Im getting hungry..do you want to go down the the great hall for some dinner?"

"sure"

they started walking and when they arrived at the great hall there was a single round table in the middle of the room

" I guess they want us to sit together"she said

"what you dont want to sit with me?"

"i didnt say that."

he smirked..

they walked over to the table and he pulled out a chair for her she sat down and he pushed it in **he is such a gentlemen! **he chose to sit down in the seat next to her instead of the one across from the table they began to eat and they started talking...

"Hey Ginny..." **OMG OMG OMG HE CALLED ME BY MY FIRST NAME!**

yeah?"

"Its 10:00...im going to get going do you want me to walk you back to the portrait?"

"why?"

"I just dont want you to fall again"he chuckled..**ACTUALLY i wouldnt mind her falling in my arms again..**

she laughed.."sure"

they began walking up the stairs and they reached the portrait...

"Thanks Draco"

"What?"

"For carrying me to the hospital and then catching me when i almost fell down the stairs"

"ah it was nothing" he said blushing

she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek muttered the password

"ill see you tomorrow Draco" turned and was in the common room within no time. she plopped down on the comfy chair by the fair and just stared into it. mesmorized by it. thinking of what tomorrow would hold..she finally gave up wondering and headed off for bed. She liked the idea of having a room to herself it was very peaceful...

_Ginny walks through the portrait_

Draco finally coming back to reality...**_she kissed me..._**He thought about that the entire way to the Dungeons...he muttered the password walked through the common room into his room, didnt bother changing and just laid there thinking of what happened...**_im going to pursue this...i am not letting her get away.._**

**_>>>>>>>>>>_**

Ginny woke early the next morning. She got up and showered used a simple spell to make her hair dry. She didnt have to take too much time on her hair since it was naturally straight. She dressed in blue jeans and a dark green tank top and headed down for the Great Hall. To her suprise Draco was already there. It looked as if he had only been there for a short time since there was no food on the table. Little did she know he was there for about 45minutes and was waiting for her arrival. She sat down in a chair beside him and he tapped the table with his wand and the food appeared and the house elves must be reading her mind. Blueberry pancakes her FaVoRiTe! she began eating. She finshed quickly. Then she had started the convorsation...feeling a little guilty because she hadnt even said hello yet..

"Hello Draco"

"Hello Ginny."

"How are you this morning?"

"Fine. and you?"

"Oh, I am alright...A lot of things on my mind..."

"yeah me too..I think I am going to go out and play in the snow..."

"That sounds like a GREAT idea!"

"Well, lets go!"

So they headedtowards the front doors once they were outside they decided to walk by the lake and enjoy the scene. It really was beautiful this time of year. Well, the Hogwarts grounds were always beautiful but they looked absolutely magnificent during the winter. With everything covered in snow and the lake frozen it was amazing. She was taken back to reality when she felt his hand in hers.She looked up at him and he just smiled. They walked around the lake hand in hand. After a while they decided to go back inside because the cold was getting to them


End file.
